


Devil in Disguise (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreaming, Enemies, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck...it's not necessarily a duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Disguise (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: My little pet.

"Hello, Dean."

"You! What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucifer laughed. "Interesting choice of words, Dean. No wonder I like you; you're funny." He licked his lips in anticipation and took a few steps toward the other.

"W-what do you want?" Dean demanded as he tried to take a few steps back, only to find himself unable to move. He looked down at the floor, then quickly up at the ceiling, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the sigil. "What's going on?"

"Shh, relax Dean," Lucifer practically cooed as he ran his hand slowly up Dean's chest, his grin widening and becoming slightly more maleficent when he felt the shudder of revulsion. "I just wanted to play with you for a little while, my little pet."

"Back off! I don't belong to you - now or ever!"

Lucifer nodded slowly, his grin becoming even more off-putting. "Oh yes, Dean. You do. Or did you already forget about the time you spent with me in hell? Hn. Castiel might have pulled you free, but you're still marked as one of mine." He glanced up. "See? You might not be a demon, but you still can be kept in my yard."

"That's bullshit! I don't know what you're doing but you'd better let me go!"

"Or what?" Lucifer chuckled, his head tipping slightly to one side to study the other as he lightly stroked the backs of his fingers along Dean's cheek. "You can't stop me, Dean. No one can. Just give in to me. When the Apocalypse happens, it's better to be a pet than a casualty, don't you think?" he leaned up and mouthed softly along Dean's jaw line.

Again, Dean shuddered, and while he couldn't flee, he was able to push Lucifer away from him. "Ugh. Ok, first of all? Never going to happen. Second? Hate to break it to you dude, but you're _so_ not my type. In fact, all I've gotta say is you're pretty damned fugly."

A look of understanding crossed Lucifer's face. "Ah, is that all it is?" The tip of his tongue briefly rested against his upper teeth, and then he smiled widely. "Maybe a form you're more comfortable with then, hmm?" In the blink of an eye, Lucifer had transformed himself into the image of Jo Harvelle. "Is this better, Dean?" he asked as slender arms wrapped around Dean's neck and he kissed along the other side of his jaw. "Or maybe this one?" A second later, Lucifer was Sam, and with a soft, almost innocent sounding Sam-mewl, Lucifer slowly licked around the edge of Dean's ear.

Dean tensed when he heard his brother's voice, and while he knew the feel of the tongue against his skin _way_ better than he should, he also knew that this wasn't his brother. "Get away from me," Dean hissed, and he pushed Lucifer back. Even knowing it wasn't Sam, Dean still felt a stab of pain through his heart when he saw the kicked puppy expression on his brother's doppleganger.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Lucifer asked as he cast his gaze downward, Sam's long lashes fanning out demurely across his cheeks. "Don't you like me anymore? I'm sorry I made you mad. I just... _need_ you to take care of me." He peeked up at Dean, catching his lower lip between his teeth in a submissively coy gesture. "Please?" When Dean didn't respond, Lucifer smirked a little and moved closer. "You'll take care of me, right Dean?" he breathed before pressing his lips to the others in a slow, heated kiss.

Dean tried to resist. He tried to clear the lust-induced fog that was rapidly clouding his brain and remind himself that despite the fact that it tasted and felt just like Sam, it was Lucifer and he couldn't give in. He tried to keep from responding, but when he felt _those_ fingers tickle along his spine and thread into his hair, he couldn't help but kiss back. He felt his cock hardening in his jeans, and he could feel a similar bulge pressing back against his thigh. "Ah, oh God..."

"Sorry, he's not here," Lucifer replied with a chuckle, and he laughed a little harder when Dean's eyes snapped open. "Mm, I told you that you were mine," he purred, now back in his original form. "And you are such a good pet. I know I'm looking forward to having you by my side." He gave Dean a crooked smile, and then took a step back. "Be seeing you."

Before Dean could reply, the floor opened up beneath his feet, and when he saw the fire, he screamed as he fell.

Moments later, he awoke in his motel bed with a surprised start, sitting bolt upright with the blankets pooled around his waist. Sweating and trembling slightly, he scrubbed a hand over his face then brought it back to run agitatedly through his hair. Lowering it, he glanced sidelong to the other bed where Sam was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by Dean's recent outburst.

"That's it," Dean muttered aloud as he reached for the cheap juice tumbler that sat on the nightstand and drank down the last swallow. "I swear that's the last time I scarf down a meatball sub and chili cheese fries just before bed."


End file.
